In the dyeing of yarn, it is known to support a plurality of yarn packages on each of a plurality of vertically disposed spindles. Several yarn packages are loaded on each spindle and placed under compression. A retainer is placed against the last package loaded on each spindle to maintain the yarn packages under compression during dyeing.
The spindles are hollow and have a plurality of openings along their length providing communication between the interior of the spindle and the interior of the dye kettle. During the dyeing, dye liquor is forced upwardly through the hollow spindles and outwardly through the openings and through the yarn packages on each spindle. The process is reversed while dyeing so that the liquor is forced from the interior of the dye kettle through the yarn packages, through the openings in the spindles, and downwardly through the hollow spindles and out of the dye kettle. The packages of yarn are relaxed during the dyeing process.
Some prior art mechanisms for securing yarn packages in a compressed condition on the spindles require an operator to place a pressure plate on the end package and then thread a nut-like fastener on top of each spindle. This requires an interruption of the carrier loading cycle and subjects the operator to the risk of serious injury by having his hand and arm within the compression unit for a minimum of five seconds while manipulating the nut to a tightened position over approximately two inches of threaded stud.
Prior attempts to eliminate the inefficient production and the dangerous manipulation of the nut-like fastener have been only partially successful. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,516 issued Dec. 11, 1973 to Gerhard Tigges entitled CLOSING DEVICE IN PARTICULAR FOR DYEING SPINDLES. The Tigges device still requires manipulation of threaded members and consequent inefficiency in production. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,502 issued May 8, 1973 to John M. Stearns et al. entitled RELEASABLE LOCKING ASSEMBLY. The Stearns et al. locking assembly requires special tooling and is not adaptable to existing spindles.
The dyeing of the yarn using pressurized dye liquor forces successive inward and outward flow of the dye liquor through each of the spindles in the dye kettle. The failure to contain the dye liquor beneath the top pressure plate is another shortcoming in the prior art with which the present invention is concerned. Sealing devices of the prior art are inefficient because they all allow some leakage and because most of them are expensive and complex mechanisms requiring time consuming manipulation to function.